gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Slum King
History Slum King is a giant samurai and the main antagonist in the central arc of Violence Jack. After feeling depressed over killing Akira Fudo, Satan created the Slum King to punish himself. The Slum King keeps Ryo Asuka and Miki Makimura, who's arms/legs have been sliced off, as his pets. He is about the same height as Jack (roughly three meters) and has no skin, but instead wears samurai armor. He is the ruler of earthquake-devastated Kanto and has two children, Zubaban and Jannu. He clashes with Jack multiple times and finally loses to Jack due to interference from Ryo Asuka and Miki Makimura, which results in a 3 page beheading. He is alive and well after his brutal death in the next chapter and even beheads Zubaban with a one hit kill but was ultimately killed by a newly-revived Satan who then returns him and Zubaban's heads to their true form as Zenon. His face is not revealed until Jack removes his mask in battle. Abilities Like Jack, Slum King is a giant, possessing great strength and agility. his main weakness is his lack of skin which makes him very sensitive, so being out of his armor stuns him. He also has wicked sharp katana skills and his armor can withstand death rays (such as from Iron Kaiser) and can cause almost any blade used on him to break. He's also part of Zenon. OVA In the Violence Jack Harlem Bomber OVA he is just a warlord who has taken over Kanto with an iron fist who was offended that Violence Jack was stronger than him so he sends his (most possibly weaker) minions to take out Jack. He is seen again in the 3rd OVA as a nonspeaking cameo at the end that was contacter by Dante's blonde man but that is as far as the story goes in the anime as there are only 3 OVA's. In here, he was voiced by Shigezou Sasaoka; who was also Mazinger in God Mazinger, Morley Edwards in Mad Bull 34, Kensho Yonabaru; Mukai in Riki-Oh 2: Horobi no Ko, Earthquake in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, the Sorcerer in Slayers Great, Sagat in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Col. Joe Yazawa; Veeda in The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, and Hanma in Wedding Peach. Cameos , he fights once and does nothing else onscreen for the rest of the OVA.]] *New Cutey Honey: Slum King has a cameo in New Cutey Honey OVA 6 as a Samurai attacking people from the park where Yasha was from. *Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen: Kabuto Kouji breifly wears Slum King's helmet while wielding a zanbato named Slum King. Background Slum King's name may have been derived from the British rock band King of the Slums. Given how the Slum King keeps Miki and Ryo as limbless sex slaves, it is implied that he may have some acrotomophilic (amputee fetish) tendencies. However, this could possibly just be a punishment assigned to Miki and Ryo or it could be an allusion to the Yakuza disciplinary ritual known as "Yubitsume", a ritual that involved cutting away a person's finger or other part of their body as punishment for an offense in a Yakuza group. Category:Demon Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Deceased